


I Can Be Your Hero Baby

by Liane Henkel (Yad_Slodi)



Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [6]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Commitment, Committed Relationship, F/F, Honor, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Slodi/pseuds/Liane%20Henkel
Summary: The victory ceremony has arrived. MC and Helena are in for a few surprises.  However, there is one huge surprise that neither saw coming in a million years.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836766
Kudos: 14





	I Can Be Your Hero Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ***Artwork Credit***  
> Artist: Rincrowe
> 
> I would like to thank Rincrowe for this magnificent art work. You can support and check out some more of Rincrowe's art here: 
> 
> IG: @Rincrowe  
> Tumblr: https://rincrowe.tumblr.com/  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/rincrowe
> 
> *** Notes about this Episode ***  
> The only reason why I am writing these stories is because there were like 5 episodes that I had in my head that kept playing in a continuous loop. This is one of them. 
> 
> I wouldn't normally suggest music for a story. But I realized that all of the stories that I write, have a song or two in the background. I have a full Helena Klein playlist created on iTunes (an eclectic 17 hours of almost every love song even written) that I will share when I do the "Playlist Episode" (of, course if you can't wait just search "Helena Klein" herself). For now, if you are inclined may I suggest you listen to the following list of songs while reading this. You can probably guess the first one based on the title of the story. I pulled them together real quick into a shared playlist at YouTube, figuring everyone has acces to free :). All have lyrics except for Adele: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuh-Mz8e78ijYbMf9FzOaK7fr462Fo7xo  
> Note: about mid way through, it pauses the playlist, so you just have to click the button to it know you are still listening.
> 
> "Hero" - Enrique Iglesias  
> "Everything I Do" - Bryan Adams  
> "Love is All" - Marc Anthony  
> "You Had Me from Hello" - Kenny Chesney  
> "This I Promise You" - Nsync  
> "Truly, Madly, Deeply" - Savage Garden  
> "All of Me" - John Legend  
> "A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri  
> "Love Me Like You Do" - Ellie Goulding  
> "A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson  
> "Because You Loved Me" - Celine Dion  
> "From This Moment On" - Shania Twain  
> "Sweetest Devotion" - Adele  
> "The Glory of Love" - Peter Cetera

As they walked to breakfast, MC had a moment of panic. She stopped and turned to Helena and pleaded, "Babe can we just go to the garden for a bit, before we go eat?". Helena looked at her pensively. "What troubles you my love? Unburden yourself. I wish that you keep nothing from me". Helena immediately changed her path and led her love to the garden. MC had one hell of a confession. "Helena, I am scared. I don't deserve this. I really don't want to go through with this. I didn't do this to save this world. I did this for a very selfish reason. I am no one's savior. People keep chanting the "Witch Queen Slayer", but it's not me. There was only one reason why I killed her and that is because she hurt you. Ever since you opened up to me and told me all of the horrible things..." Tears began to roll down MC's cheek. "When she killed you...I couldn't bear to live without you. I figured if she killed me, then that would be fine because I would be with you sooner. It was really a suicide mission. I don't want to honored for doing such a despicable act when I know why it really happened. I am not a hero. I am just me. Imagine what everyone would think if they knew the real reason why I did it? How would they see me if they knew that they only thing I cared about was that I didn't care if I died? I just wanted to get in one final shot and hope it landed for all of the pain and hurt that she put you through. This is not a hero's act." MC continued to cry.

Helena closed her eyes and took a deep breath and calmly asked, "My love, what better reason is there?" She continued her explanation in an urging tone, "Every soldier has a reason for destroying the enemy. Most soldiers do it to earn the praise of their King or Queen. Some do it for the honor an glory of defeating their enemy in battle. Many are made Kings for a victorious battle. Most want personal gain in some sort. Rarely has a soldier rid the world of an enemy except to make something better for themselves. Your reasons are completely unselfish. You say that your act was all because of me, yes?" MC nodded in agreement. "Did you have any thought of how it would better you?" She emphasized the word 'you'.

MC thought for a minute and said, "Well technically I think I did and that's my problem. At that moment, I hoped she would kill me. The thought...of life...without you", MC could barely finish the sentence, "was unbearable." MC was now unspent. She was completely unraveled and left ultimately raw. "I ... wanted my happiness to continue." She bowed her head.

Helena shook her head, wiped the tears from MC's eyes and softly guided, "My sweetest love, you did this all as a true and pure act of love, despite what you mind tells you. That makes you worthy of this honor, because there is no better reason in the world." Helena leaned down and pressed her lips to MC's. She delivered her kiss with such a passion that made the hair on the back of MC's neck, stand on end. "I know you are scared to go before the council, but we will do this together." Helena took MC's hands in hers and squeezed lightly. "You can do this, my love." Then Helena made the statement that would convince MC. "I wish for you to have your day, so I may show to all of the people in this realm, how proud I am of you. I want them all to see how special you are to me." This was all MC needed to hear. Regardless of her fears she would always resort back to what Helena wanted, whenever Helena wanted it. MC sighed, lifted up on her toes and threw her arms around Helena and hugged so tightly that Helena lost her breath for a moment. After a few moments, MC broke from the hug and smiled. Helena took MC by the hand and guided her towards the dinning hall. "Now let us go have some breakfast."

By the time they arrived for breakfast, no one was in the hall. It was eerily quiet. MC didn't mind though. In fact she was relieved. It gave her more time to be alone with Helena. It also helped calm her nerves a bit. This way she could try to choke down something to eat without having to be obligated to participate in idle conversation with anyone other than Helena. Suddenly, Solaire appeared and said in a chipper voice, "Oh you finally made it! I was getting worried. Everyone has finished already and have gone to prepare for the ceremony. I will go gather your "special" breakfast." She smiled and winked at Helena. Then she disappeared into the kitchen

MC looked nervously at Helena. She sighed and said, "I honestly cannot wait until this thing is over. Couldn't we just pop our heads in real quick and wave and say 'thanks' and then leave?". Helena chuckled and shook her head and gave her a questioning look that accompanied a devious grin. MC sighed, "Fine! Whatever you say. But I am going to push through it as quickly as possible." Both ladies smiled at each other and Helena leaned in and gave MC a sweet peck on her lips. When Helena followed through with a more passionate kiss, Solaire interrupted them with a big plate of food. She placed it down in front of MC, smiled and then walked away. MC looked at the food. It was a stack of square doughy pieces with a blue liquid covering them. If they hadn't been square, MC would have mistaken them for pancakes. She inhaled deeply and then took a bite. They were fantastic. They tasked like pancakes, but had a hint of sugar, spice and a fruity flavor. She wasn't sure what the fruit was but it tasted really good. "Mmmm. This is so good. I need this recipe."

Helena grinned widely. "I am glad you like them, my love. They are a traditional treat that I used to eat as a child. You only eat them once a year on the anniversary of the day that you were born." MC looked in awe and thought "Sounds like a Birthday Cake!". She continued to take a forkful and guided it towards Helena mouth. Helena gladly took the bite and savored its flavor. She smiled and purred, "Oh, Solaire did a perfect job. They are flawless." MC continued to feed Helena a few more bites, before she placed her hand up and stopped her. "No my love, the rest is for you. I wish to see you enjoy yourself by finishing them." MC complied without question. She devoured the rest of the food. With a teasing look in her eyes, she took the plate in her hands and began to lick the plate clean, all while staring deeply into Helena's eyes. "Mmmm" she hummed and she continued to run her tongue along the already clean plate. Helena devilishly grinned and returned the tease. "You tease me so, my love. Continue this and we will not arrive to ceremony on time." MC continued her licking in a more sensual motion. Then Helena smirked and nodded her head, "Oh, I see. Your wicked plan lays bare, my love. Well, it was valiant effort, but not good enough to sway me from my ultimate goal - to adore you in public." MC huffed when she realized her attempt to distract Helena had failed. "And, now my love, is the time to, as you say, 'get this over with'. Come, my sweet hero." Helena gently guided her as she took her hand. MC stood and groaned and gave out a whine. They walked hand in hand together towards their destination. Albeit, MC was going begrudgingly.

When they stepped into the vast hall outside the doors that lead to the throne room of the King, they was a quiet calm. Reiner appeared and greeted them. "Hello Lady MC. It looks like the guest of honor has arrived." MC rolled her eyes and sighed. "King Barzilai has not arrived as of yet. I have been given the honor of escorting you and your betrothed before the king." He smiled at Helena and nodded in a slight bowing fashion. MC was growing more and more nervous. The contents of her breakfast were slowly creeping up into her throat. Not being able to hold down the contents any longer, she ran over to a large urn and relieved herself of the contents. Reiner laughed quietly and looked at Helena and said "Like a knight before a battle, eh?". Helena returned his laugh with a chuckle and a large grin. She nodded in agreement.

Helena then summoned a small goblet and held her hand over it. She whispered something in a foreign language and a green liquid appeared in the cup. "Here my love, drink this. It will calm your nerves and ease your stomach." MC took the cup and with both shaking hands, brought the contents to her mouth and chugged the entire contents. She handed the empty cup back to Helena, with a nervous look on her face. Helen placed her arms around MC and smiled tenderly. She bent down and gently pressed her lips to MC's. Reiner cleared his throat and looked Helena. He motioned towards the door. "Ready, my love? It is time. The King and council await you. Deep breath." Helena placed her hands on MC's head and whispered a spell that sent a calming cool sensation through MC's body. Then Helena kissed her on the forehead and turned towards Reiner and nodded. "We are ready Lord Reiner. Lead on." MC looked over her shoulder at the urn that she emptied the contents of her stomach into and made an apology in her mind to King Barzilai - "Sorry, your Majesty, about using your urn as my personal puke bucket." She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and followed Reiner and Helena into the throne room. Little did MC and Helena know, but this would be their last kiss - not without a significant change in title, that is.

Wow! The throne room was magnificent. It was all decorated in multiple gold and red tapestries that hung from the large cathedral ceiling. Each of the attendees wore the red and gold colors of the King. There were about 500 people in attendance that stretched on both sides of a long aisle. At the end of the aisle were the council members. King Barzilai was in the middle and sitting on the throne. The throne itself was a sight to behold. It looked as if it was solid gold with hundreds of intricately crafted gems of multiple colors in hues of green, yellow, red and blue. His crown was equally ornate and resembled the same fine detail as the throne. However, the gems in the crown were much larger and it contained four gigantic gems that were a royal violet color. MC was so nervous at this point that she had to distract herself and brought a light conversation in her own head. "Hmm, I wonder how many faeries it took to get those banners up there? Oh, no. I bet Altea put them up there. How did they fit so many people into this tiny room? Well, I guess it's technically not that tiny." She turned towards familiar faces in the crowd. "Wow, Iseul's hair looks nice like that. I have to get whatever he is using for his hair. I wonder how long it took August to polish his armor. It sure has a nice sheen. Saerys looks so handsome standing there so tall. I swear he has grown two inches since I last saw him." MC was really gone in her mind now. It didn't matter though, it was doing the trick. The she looked over at Helena and smiled. "My God. She is the most beautiful woman ever. I am so lucky." Then Reiner, stepped forward an stood beside Queen Ishara. Helena stepped away from her love with a smile and winked. As she joined the empty space beside Altea, MC went into a panic. She literally whimpered as her eyes opened wide. She had that "please don't leave me look in her eyes." She thought, "No, she has to be next to me. I am never going to get through this unless she is next to me."

MC was quickly brought back to reality when King Barzilai announced, "Welcome all to this most joyous occasion. We are here today to celebrate the victory over a long reigning oppressor. Finally, at long last, evil has been driven from this land once and for all with the fall of the Witch Queen." Cheers rang out among the crowd in a flourish of applause and chants. In a stern voice, the King continued, "We owe this victory, not to a member of our own. We owe our gratitude for our emancipation from evil in all forms, to an outsider. Someone, who has changed the landscape of belief and thought. Who brought a tremendous amount of change to the hearts and minds of everyone. Someone who facilitated bonds and friendships, all in the name of love. We are in great debt to the woman who stands before this council. Lady MC, please come forward." A lump formed in MC's throat and her mind began to race. Her mind began a monologue of panicked frenzy. "Oh my God. What am I supposed to do? Do I bow? Do I curtsy? What if they don't curtsy here? I'll look like an idiot. I should have asked someone. This is bad. This is really bad. Oh my God girl, get it together. You saw Helena the last time and she bowed. Just bow already. Alright, deep breath. Just walk forward and bow. Move now!" She urged herself forward and bowed before the King. She bowed so much her head almost hit the floor. She thought as she waited for the King to say something, "I hope this isn't too much. I've never bowed before royalty before."

"Lady, MC, you have done this world a great service. No rewards are great enough to begin to repay our debt. Please stand before me. As ruler of these realms of the humans, dwarfs, faeries and elves alike, I declare that you shall longer bow to anyone in these lands. For the honor of your act, leaves us, with humility and reverence." Each of the council members stood and simultaneously bowed before MC.

MC was in shock. Her mouth opened. Yes, our hero, was standing in front of a council of bowing Kings and Queens with her mouth wide open. It took her a few seconds for her to realize that the shock that she felt on the inside, had been displaying physically for about twenty seconds. She shook her head and spoke to the council, "Um...please. Uh, thank you but this is not necessary. Actually...it kind of make me uncomfortable. So if everyone could just stop bowing, that would be great. Um. thank you?"

"It is with extreme gratitude that I grant unto you the lands and castle of the of the area forever to be known as 'Danisica'. With this possession are grated the title of "Countess, MC". The land shall be your to rule as you wish. All tribute from these land are your to apply as you wish. The army of this land will be at your command.", King Barzilai declared. MC's eyes widened. She thought, "Wait, did he just say rule? Um, no, no." Then she nervously interrupted, "Um, Your Majesty...uh 'Majesties', I appreciate the sentiment, but I am not really the 'ruling type'. Plus I am not from this world so I think it would be unfair to those living there to have an absent ruler. Don't get me wrong I appreciate the land. And believe me, I always wanted to life in a castle. The title is also cool. But the ruling thing, sorry it's just not me." Ishara stepped forward, smiled and whispered, "You may choose someone to act as your regent your absence." MC's eyes opened wide and she quickly declared, "Fine I choose Iseul. He needs the practice." She turned towards Iseul, smiling deviously, and said "Consider it an internship." Isuel gasped, dropped to his knees and said, "I am honored that you would ask me to act in your behalf. I will rule as you would, with a kind heart and a gentle nature." Queen Ishara beamed with pride.

King Barzilai continued his speech, "In honor of your services, the council has seen to it that you shall be provided with gifts to commemorate your bravery." Reiner stepped to the front and placed a long, thick, ornate box. Ishara stepped over to the box and removed the lid. She turned towards Altea and nodded. A glow of pink smoke protruded from Altea's staff, as the set of armor (breastplate, greaves, bracers and gauntlets) and long robe, identical to Ishara’s, rose high into the air for all to see it. It was a beautiful shamrock green color. In fact, the armor was practically identical to the color and fit of the entire Idresis family. MC's would be wearing the color of the Elves. There was one distinctly difference, however. Crafted with intricate detail, there were roses embossed into the leather components of the armor. Then Ishara spoke, "And now, for my personal gift to you as Queen of the land of Elves." She reached in and pulled out a gorgeous cape. The cape was made of a much deeper forest green color. However the most stunning detail was the golden and white strands that were delicately woven throughout the fabric. It almost gave the cape the appearance of a large leaf. Ishara, with a gleam in her eyes, glanced over at Helena and smiled. "For all you have done in the name of love of Helena Klein, I hereby present you with this cape. Fashioned by the hands of elves and woven with the hair of your betrothed. May it serve to protect you and be a reminder of how much love can do. I have chosen the color or growth because you have helped so many of this realm to heal and grow. Your pure heart, unselfish nature, and fierce loyalty are common traits within the realm of the elves. And knowing that you have no ties to family here, from this day forward, I declare before all in this land that you will take your place as a member of the royal family. We welcome you with open arms into our family. It gives me great honor to provide you with another title: 'daughter'." MC gasped and tears began to well up in her eyes. "And, as is custom, you shall now darn these garments and present yourself to the council wearing your new colors. May I assume that you will assist Princess MC, just as she had assisted you when you received your new colors?" She turned toward Helena. Helena nodded with tears in her eyes. "This time Helena, I believe that you are more than capable of providing your own privacy?" Ishara smiled and stealthily wiped a small tear from her eye before turning around to join the rest of the council.

Helena beamed with pride. The last time they were before the council, all of the Retainers, including Helena, were receiving specially made armor and weapons. Now the woman who had changed everything in the word, the woman who had risen the phoenix from the ashes and brought live to her in every way possible, was finally getting recognition for her beautiful heart. Now, everyone would appreciate her in the same, beautiful way that Helena did. Most exciting to Helena, was this role reversal. This time, Helena would help MC into her armor. This excited Helena in a most delightful way. While she bought MC her armor before and helped her into it, but this time was different. The last set of armor was just to protect her. Helena knew it had no deep meaning. This time she would receive honorary colors that suited her. Something that was a testament to her enduring good nature. Secretly, Helena greatly admired the choice or color that Ishara had chosen. The color green was definitely MC's color. It represented calm, natural and positive energy. This was something that MC really deserved and Helena was more than proud to help her into it. The well of tears in Helena's eyes broke and resulted in a happy tear, which slid gently down Helena's cheek. Helena walked over and grabbed both the suit and cloak. She stood before MC and smiled. Without waving her hand, they were both enveloped in a wall of protection.

MC was overcome with emotion. She had to do something or she was going to totally lose it. It would be really bad if the entire realm was forced to watch a blubbering mess. "It's a good this I chose Iseul to rule Danisica. That would have been super awkward considering the situation." MC joked to Helena and she shifted nervously. Helena smiled widely as she realized that MC's defense mechanism was kicking in. Helena loved this trait of her lover. Whenever she was uncomfortable, rather than shutting down, she would ramble various non-related thoughts in a continuous stream. This was complimentary to Helen'a response. And at times, when Helena was in a similar situation, MC's responses and ramblings would ease the feeling within Helena. Helena walked over and began to undress MC to prepare her for the change of attire. As MC stood there in only her bra and panties, Helena dropped to her knees before her and pulled her pants down. Helena carefully placed one strong arm around MC's waist, to brace her from falling, while she pulled to remove the pants. "Um...babe, this wall is soundproof, right? What's the chance that you would ravish me right here and now? No? Huh, well I tried.", she asked nervously and giggled.

Helena chuckled with a deep throated laugh and offered her reply, "My love, I do not think it is best to delay this anymore than needs to be. We should not keep the council waiting." Then Helena stood and looked MC deep in the eyes and teased, "Although, I must admit that the thought of having you scream my name in front of the entire kingdom, elicits a strong desire within me. What a truly wonderful act to show the world that you are mine. I could think of nothing greater." This statement from Helena was enough to bring both to a quickened heartbeat and a strong increase in pulse activity. Then MC rolled her eyes and moaned, "Ugh. Great! Now I got that thought in my head...Thanks for that! Make things so much easier now. Whew, what a sense of relief. Never thought I would get though that." Helen gave a deep giggle as she continued to dress MC and said, "Don't I always give you what you need, my love?".

The back and forth teasing and banter ended, however when Helena pulled out the cape. They both stared at each other. MC blushed and looked away and then asked, "Um, Helena how did Ishara get your hair? There is a lot of hair here. I am curious." Helena looked deeply into MC's eyes and softly said, "I gave it of my own free will. When Ishara explained the purpose of need, I gladly complied. Nothing would make me happier than to be constantly wrapped around you at every moment. This may be my greatest desire." She stepped behind MC, and draped the cape around her and moved around to face her. "And replacing my hair was easy. I do posses growth magic, you know." Helena leaned down and kissed MC on the forehead. "There my love. And now my wish has come true. Until eternity I am with you and will always keep you safe and warm." Tears flowed down MC's face. Helena cupped MC's cheeks in the palms of her hands and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. She stepped back to admire the fully changed woman before her. She smiled lovingly and sighed deeply. "Your beauty, at this moment overwhelms me, love." As tears began to form in the corner of Helena's sapphire blue eyes, she smiled widely and said, "And now, the world awaits to see your beauty as I have always seen it." Helena waved her hand, just for effect, and removed the veil as if pulling back a stage curtain to reveal the star of a show for an encore.

The entire room gaped in awe at the sight before them. MC was stunning. The golden hue of the streaks of the cape seemed to glisten and glow. She looked as if she was sparkling. It was a magnificent sight to behold. The room erupted with applause. King Barzilai commanded, "Princess MC, step forward and re-present yourself to this council." MC walked forward. "And now, it is time that I present, my gift to you." Lord Reiner stepped forward, bowed before the King and held out a long thin sword. "It is customary among the Dwarfish people to present a weapon that contains the blood of the fallen enemy to provide the slayer with a reminder of how precious life is. As with most warriors, the blood of the enemy is the most precious thing to them. However, your are not a warrior nor an ordinary hero. This world must understand the only reason for this extermination of evil. And thus I have decided to present you with something that you will treasure above all. Kneel before me, Princess MC." MC, carefully knelt before the King and bowed her head. Queen Ishara gently cleared her throat and shook here head back and forth as to say 'no, don't bow'. MC corrected the placement of her head and looked the King straight in the eyes. He took the sword from Reiner's hands and raised it above his head, holding both hilt and blade in each hand. "For your service to this realm, and with the deepest gratitude of all of the rulers of this world, I present to you this sword made of the most desired metal of our wold. This metal, unyielding, and forged from hottest fires ever produced, to fuse metal and blood in its purest form. I now present you with this sword that contains the the thing that you treasure above all - the blood of woman whose love has saved this world. Behold that of your love, Helena Klein."

Thank God that MC was already on her knee or she would have dropped there instantly. The blood drained from her face. Queen Ishara, walked over to her right side and placed her hand on MC's shoulder. King Barzilai, placed the sword on a long table. and turned in the direction of Lord Reiner. Reiner, now bowing before the King, one more, presented him with two more items. Another long sword, with a much thinker blade, and a beautifully woven blue and silver thick cord. The King took the items from Reiner and commanded, "Helen Klein, present yourself before this council." Helena's eyes grew wide with shock. She moved before the King and bowed. "Kneel beside your betrothed, Lady Klein." Helena looked at MC, smiled, and knelt beside her on her left. Lord Reiner, stepped away from the King and joined Helena on her left side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lady Helena Klein, for your sacrifice to this realm and to commemorate your act of true change which brought about that which was responsible for the freedom from a wickedness so vile," He stepped forward and in a loud demanding voice that filled the room he announced, "I hereby declare that from this day forward that all past death and destruction done due to the command of a forced hand is hence by absolved, forever. Under penalty of death, no one in this realm shall ever refer to you as the source for these atrocities again. You have endured far too much at our expense, and it time that all within this realm, offer their forgiveness. This world owes you our gratitude. I seal this vow and wipe away any doubt with this sword, infused with the same metal as the sword of your betrothed and the blood of the Witch Queen. You are at long last released from her hands. Released from the vengeful eyes of those who seek revenge for any act that you committed as ordered by her hand. I proclaim you, newly reborn as Helena Klein, "Mistress of Love and Light".

With this proclamation, MC dropped so quickly, that Ishara could not catch her. But this time, unlike previously, she did not pass out. With a reverent posture, she placed her head on the feet of the King and cried, "My God, your Majesty, thank you so much. Thank you." King Barzilai bent down and with a strong smile, he reached down and gently cradled MC's tear drenched face in his hands and spoke so softly that only she could hear, "I knew that this would be the gift that you most desired." he winked. In a father-like tone he scolded, "And what I have I told you about bowing? Resume your proper place next to your betrothed." MC wiped the tears from her face and returned to her kneeling position next to Helena. Ishara, tapped her gently on the shoulder as if her touch was saying 'It's all right my dear. hang in there.' In a sightly louder voice that was only loud enough for those within immediate proximity he said in a jolly voice, "This is my personal gift to both of you, which is customary in this case because I am tired of referring to you as 'betrothed'. And it is time that this title change here an now."

The look on the faces of both MC and Helena was priceless. Both looked at each other in shock. MC cocked her head and mouthed the words to Helena, "He's not gonna ... is he?" Helena returned looked with raised eyebrows and quietly said "Well, it is within his power." Then Queen Ishara leaned in and softly said "Oh yes he is. And it is about time. Would you not agree?" She turned and nodded to King Barzilai and urged him to proceed. MC thought "Oh, my God. This is happening. This is really happening. I am getting married at this exact moment - by a King!!!"

In a booming voice, King Barzilai announced, "As ruler of this realm, it is with great pleasure that I now present the one gift that I am sure all will agree is most required in this instance. Princess MC and Mistress Helena Klein, take hands please." In this truly romantic moment, what does MC do? Does she contemplate on the love she has for Helena? Does she think back to everything they have gone through? Does she bring to the front of her mind how deeply her love is for her and that she would be willing to kill and die for her? No, this completely unraveled woman lets out a slight nervous giggle at the word 'Mistress'. Then she thinks about how that term could be of great use later. Finally realizing that her girlish giggle was heard by everyone within earshot, she cupped her free hand around her mouth and sheepishly said, "Sorry. I'm just really nervous" and she frowned. "Go ahead continue, don't stop on my account." She rolled her eyes. Everyone, including the King, was grinning.

King Barzilai reached down and took the blue and silver cord from the table. "It has been brought to my attention that there is a custom in Helena's culture that is similar to that of the custom of binding of my lineage. And thus, I will merge both customs to bind you here today." He held the cord in front of him and stretched it. "Please, I invite you both to place your free hands on the cord while I bless it." Each touched the cord. "The Dwarven custom demands that this cord be fashioned from an article of clothing from someone who has died in battle. Some one who represents the love of spirit, ever enduring. This cord has been fashioned by the garments of one who is most dear to you, Helena. A man who had endured that same cruelty as you, for many years. Who was also forced to kill at her hand or risk a punishment far greater than death. A man, whom I also absolve here today for his past transgressions. I present this cord made from clothing and hair of Alain Richter. For it is my true belief that he would have desired to be witness to this blessed event. As he cannot be present to stand with you Helena, we have asked Lord Reiner to act in his stead."

Now it was Helena turn to unravel. She clutched the cord tightly and sobbed. Reiner gently squeezed Helena shoulder. MC took Helena hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it tenderly. Helena turned and smiled at MC. MC nodded with a 'It's okay, I am here' look. King Barzilai spoke some words in a foreign language. Then he wrapped the cord around the entwined hands of Helena and MC. "With this cord I bind these two souls together for all of eternity. May their love shine as a beacon to lighten the darkest days. For the love that this couple share, has enough power to save a world. Every living body should hope to acquire such a deep and true love." 

Then the King grabbed the two swords from the table and held one in each hand. Both Ishara and Reiner removed their hands from the shoulders of both women. He placed the tip of the blade of Helena"s sword on the shoulder of MC and the tip of MC's sword on Helena's shoulder. "As these sword are unyielding in their metal properties, I declare here today, that this love shall be forever unyielding to person and time. From this day, these two souls are one. Let nothing divide them." He spoke directly to MC and Helena, "Arise now as one and seal this oath with an embrace to declare your love for each other".

They stood and faced each other. "Your Majesty, may I please say something to this beautiful woman before me in front of everyone? It is customary in my culture." He nodded and bowed. MC guided their hands towards her chest and placed Helena's hands on her heart.

"Helena Klein, I do believe that everyone has a purpose in life. Some people never realize their purpose until they met that someone that they were destined to connect with." She chuckled and continued. "It sure took an awe inspiring act for fate to set into motion the fulfillment of our destiny. I believe with all of my heart, that I loved you from the moment I first saw you. That was not blind faith. That was a soul connection unlike any other. I regret nothing that has happened since we have been together and my only desire is to spend each and every moment together as we continue down this path. No matter what fate has destined for us, I promise you this: I give you my heart openly and freely. I will forever strive to keep you safe from harm. Should there ever come a day where I fail to appreciate every single beautiful thing about you, I know that it will be the day that I take my final breath. You, Helena Klein are the only love I will ever need. I pledge to you, that I am yours, now and for all of eternity. Thank you for making this life complete. I love you with my entire being." This was MC's declaration as tears streamed down her face. King Barzilai looked at Helena and smiled.

Helena softly cleared her throat to remove the choke that had formed from the continuous flow of tears. Repeating the notion that MC had done, she placed MC's hands onto her chest and covered her heart.

"MC, my love. Before you, my life was filled with such pain, torture, sorrow and discord. I had never known the meaning of love. Never has anyone given so much of themselves, to me with an unconditional love. You have opened my eyes to a world where the only things that matters is love. You never judged me and only saw the good in me despite what others felt. The love you have shown me is more than enough to light the night of every day in this life. You have brought out the love, joy and happiness in me. I will never desire to be any place other than by your side. I vow to you on this day to share our dreams together in whatever is to come. With you by my side, we shall make all things good and overcome any obstacles. I have loved you since the first day that we met. And, I shall spend the rest of my life wrapped in your safe and warm aura of love. I will swear to protect your precious heart and guard as if it was my own. I will be the shield that keeps you safe from harm. I will provide all that I am, in this life, and each life to come. My love for you shall never cease, even after I take my last breath. My love, I am yours now and for all of eternity." When Helena finished her vow, she closed her eyes, rested her head on MC's and said quietly, "You are the love of every life. Thank you for making me your wife."

To seal their vow, the two women each gently cradled their faces in each others hands and embraced tenderly. As their lips met, blue and red sparks leapt from their bodies. Floating upwards it combined together to form a beautiful lavender heart which surround their bodies. At long last, they were one in their love for all of the world to see. When they finished their embrace, they pulled away and looked longingly at each other. The look made it clear to all present that this love, was a love for the ages. The room erupted with excitement and cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for anyone who really liked the wedding ceremony in the original story. To be truthful, I cried like a baby when I read the original. I continue to cry each time that I reread it. Really, I thought when writing this, how can you top that? I wanted to include some Alain in this story to continue to show his importance in Helen's life. I realize that it is very similar to the original with just a little twist. But I wanted him to be the single focus that bound them together in the public ceremony. Equally important, is the symbolism of the binding. Throughout reading the story I saw the act of Helena trying up MC as a way for her to stay in control combined with the added kink for the MC. But when I got to the wedding and I realized that this ritual of binding the one you love is not an act of control, but rather an act of total love and commitment, I knew this had to stay.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support and kindness. I feel compelled to do a few episodes where they are in Chicago. But, it will not last for long. How's that for a cliffhanger?


End file.
